godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuu Kannagi/@comment-31620255-20170328175649
Actually, I don’t know why there are people who are satisfied with the reason “because he has no personality” (From the Wikia). I mean, if you have played the game (Played it when I was still a 1st year college student. And what a coincidence, the old team is called, 1st Unit), you can see that Yuu has one. A personality. Although you wouldn’t be able to see it instantly. Yuu and Hiro are similar, they are silent protagonists in the game. They don’t speak unless there are choices that players need to make or even show that much emotion since they are self-insert characters. So it's only reasonable that people will think that they don’t have that much personality. However, does anyone remember the climax of GEB? In that scene, Yuu shouted. It wasn’t a choice for the players. It was part of the story. And his words were, “Don’t run away from living! That’s an order!” to Lindow. These words already say just who is Yuu Kannagi. Though it’s not that extensive, we can at least say that Yuu is the type of individual who treasures life, gentle (since MCs’ names are normally a reflection of who they are) and someone who never gives up. The latter part can be supported more by the scene where Lindow was teaching the rules to the new recruit (That made me smile like an idiot). That is why, I don’t think that he’s a carbon copy of Ryo since he’s personality was already shown in the game. This is also the reason why, I don’t agree with people who think that Lenka is Yuu in the game. For me, Lenka is his own character. And the two of them are completely different. Yuu is more of the saving people’s life of MC while Lenka was more of the revenge type of MC (Although it's true that he also saves people). I mean, Lenka said it himself, “I’ll kill all the Aragami!”. Also, did no one notice what Ufotable have done? Lenka was like Shirou (Fate route not UBW or Heaven’s Feel) since he normally just goes in battle without a plan, he’s more skilled in using a single sword (Arthuria taught Shirou personally) and got a power boost near the end (Gilgamesh, EA can’t defeat the power of love.) while Yuu was like EMIYA since his most unique skill, other than the power of the new type, is his dual wielding ability (Though I’m not sure if you can label it as a skill since he’s the only one who did that and survived). However, these are just my thoughts on how Ufotable was able to come up with Lenka’s character. I mean, they made UBW, who knows. Also, there are some who say that they don’t like Yuu because he has blonde or yellow hair. Though I don’t really have that much problem with the color of the character’s hair as long as the character themselves are well done. But actually, he’s not blonde. He has a light brown hair. It can be seen in the official artbook. Sorry for saying so much. But I just wanted to say it. I hope your time, if you have ever read this, was not wasted.